Gundam Eternal Flame
by Johnny Sandrock
Summary: This is a follow up story of Gundam Wing that takes place 40 years in the future, with new characters, and new plot line, so enjoy! I dont own Gundam Wing or anything affiliated with Gundam or Sunrise, so dont sue me over it. Im just a fan that had a bit
1. The New Enemy

Gundam Eternal Flame  
  
  
After Colony 247  
50 years ago, the Gundams were the protectors of the colonies, and Earth. Today, the Earth and colonies work together to bring about peace between them. With this new found peace, the economy flourished. A large corporation has rose up in the wake of the destruction of the Barton foundation, Infinity Corp. They are the suppliers of goods and raw materials to the colonies and earth citizens. Unbeknownst to all, this company is also secretly mass producing mobile suits that were once used by OZ and the Earth Sphere Alliance for the use of Silver Scythe, an underground movement, poised on the brink of beginning their assault on Earth. The peace the Gundams had fought so hard to achieve has been shattered. Even the once influential Releena Peacecraft is powerless to stop them. Only the long dead scientists who designed the original Gundams hold the key.   
  
Episode I  
The New Enemy  
Location: England  
  
The hangar lights shown in the early morning sunrise. Inside, 10 Leos stood tall with the tiny pilots standing near them.  
"These Leos need to be in working condition if we want to be able to protect the town".   
Several men moved toward the large machines and onto the mobile platforms that rose and fell along the exterior of the suits. Alamano Flashmar viewed the repairs on the mobile suits. He glanced down to his data pad, scanning down the list. Turning, he began to walk towards the door.  
"Hey, dad!" a voice yelled.  
Alamano turned, and saw a young boy running toward him.  
"Dren, what are you doing here?" Alamano said to the boy.  
"Dad, I just wanted to see if the repairs are complete on your Leo" Dren answered.  
"Everything is complete, and I'm going home" Alamano said.  
"I'll check it out myself dad. Ill go for a little walk" said Dren.  
"I'm to tired to argue with you Dren. Have it back in the hangar by 9:00" Alamano said.  
He turned again and walked out the door.  
"All RIGHT!" Dren yelled after the door shut.   
He whirled and ran towards the green Leo in the back of the hangar. He ran to the platform, and pulled the lever to rise it into the air. Coming to a stop in front of the cockpit hatch, he opened it and leapt inside. After closing the hatch, he turned on the main reactor and had the suit take a step back from the platform. Mechanics and pilots alike cleared a path for the mighty machine. The main hangar door opened to the cool morning air and the first rays of the rising sun. Walking along the edge of the small town, he turned to the forest, and entered the thick foliage.  
  
Across town, just over the gentle sloping hills, stood 10 Leo suits all ready for battle. One rose its machine gun up and motioned the others forward. The small platoon of suits marched forward and over the hill into the empty streets. The leading suit pointed its gun at the closest building and began firing. The brick and mortar shattered and collapsed, and then a massive foot of the Leo crushed the remains. A voice came over one of the suits speakers  
"Spread out, and secure the grounds. Looks like there's gonna be no resistance here" it said.   
"We ain't gonna get paid if we don't take control".  
8 of the nine broke into pairs, and went in different directions. The remaining suit stayed with the leader. Turning, they also went in a different direction. People were flooding out of their houses, running. One man pulled out a radio and called out to the hangar.  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"   
  
Alamano had just gotten home when he heard the alarms going off. Leaping from his chair he bolted back out the door, grabbing his machine gun. He checked the ammo, and pulled open the door. He watched as truck drive by. He ran at full speed and leapt into the back of the truck, hoping it was heading in the way of the hangar. He got into a low crouch and waited, but suddenly the truck stopped, and he was thrown to the floor. He heard gun fire, and then the truck exploded. 2 Leo walked by the smoldering wreckage of the truck, and continued their rampage.  
  
Dren was already on his way back to the hangar when he got the distress signal. He immediately kicked the suit into a full fledged run. Heading back to the town, he readied his dober gun in a steady position. He had soon reached the edge of the town, and stopped just where the trees stopped. Waiting in the cover of the thick foliage, he saw 2 Leo marching up the street. One of them stopped, and began firing into the nearby homes. Dren's Leo leapt out of the trees and fired rapidly into the 2 Leo suits. One suit exploded brilliantly. The second tuned and began to fire.  
"We have confirmation of an enemy boss" the pilot of the enemy Leo said into the radio.   
Remembering his fathers heavy modifications, he kicked the booster pack into maximum drive. Leaping forward, the Leo flew directly toward the suit, but suddenly pulled off to the side and firing the dober gun into the side of the enemy suit. Setting his radio for scan, he listened for any chatter. Almost immediately it picked something up.  
"Meet in the town square. We will regroup and prepare"  
"Sir, I have confirmation of 4 Leo suits. They have myself and 2 others preoccupied at the moment" another pilot answered.  
Dren laughed, realized that the Battalion was already taking action against the invaders. He started to walk towards the town square. His Leo walked over the sloping road to the middle of the town. As the square came into view, he made a quick evaluation of the scene. Noticing the Local Defense Battalion was receiving a beating he reloaded his gun. 8 Leo suits were pummeling 5 Local Defense Battalion Leo suits. He pulled out his beam saber, lunged forward and slashed the 2 closest Leo suits across the midsection, causing them to explode. Suddenly, several suits directed machine gun fire towards him. The Leo leapt back and side to side on the more powerful engines, but it still couldn't dodge all the heavy fire.  
"Come on! You guys can do better than that!" Dren yelled.  
A picture of a scruffy looking man appeared on his screen.   
"You, I will destroy you" he said angrily.  
Dren replied "I want to fight you, one on one".  
"That isn't as problem" the man replied.  
As the remaining Leo troops turned back to the Local Defense Battalion, one Leo opposite him stepped forward and leveled his machine gun on Dren's suit. Just as his Leo set down on the ground, the enemy Leo leapt forward, but Dren pulled the beam saber back and ran the blade right through the center of the Leo, directly through the cockpit. He then slowly pulled the blade up, through the top of the suit. He then put out an open message for everyone to hear.  
"I am Dren Flashmar, and I will have my revenge on all of you" he said calmly.  
The engines blasted open to full power, he fired his machine gun into the remaining enemy Leo suits. As one exploded, he flew through the smoke and slashed another in half. The other Leo suits opened fire, but to no avail. Each one was cut down by Dren's beam saber. One last suit remained, trying to step back and escape.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Dren yelled.  
"How…how did you manage to do all this?" the pilot stammered.  
"Its time to finish you off!" Dren answered.  
The suit lunged forward and cleaved the arms off the suit and slashed the torso completely off. As the torso hit the ground, the suit spewed fire from the waist of the wasted suit. Powering down, he reached up to open the cockpit door, when he stopped. Something shiny caught his eye. A CD was taped to the side of the cockpit. He pulled it off and put it into the drive next to the screen. It was his father who popped up on screen.  
"Father…" Dren said quietly.  
"Dren, I knew you would fight one day, and I am well prepared to fuel your desire for battle. I realize that by the time you see this, I will be dead. Don't get upset, I know you will become one of the greatest pilots of all time. I came into possession of one of the greatest suits of all time, called a Gundam. It was given to me by a man who told me to keep this suit stored away until the time rises that we need it again" said his father.  
"A Gundam?" Dren wondered. 'How could my father have acquired such an amazing suit?' Dren thought.  
"This suit has the capabilities of several of the most powerful suits in the universe, such as the Gundams who had saved the Earth so many years ago" his father continued "and it is a short distance from here, up in the hills. You will have to find the entrance, which is a hidden cave. When you locate this suit, please, fulfill my dying wish, protect the innocent, and bring evil to its knees. There are also 3 other Gundams located around the globe. What you have just witnessed is a small part of an underground group of soldiers wanting control of the Earth, as the Barton Foundation, and Oz once did. Stop them at all costs. After this message ends, follow the map that the computer supplies you. Goodbye my son".   
As he finished, a file was pulled up on the main screen. Hitting a button, the computer printed a map out. Dren grabbed his fathers Local Defense Battalion garrison cap and the map and jumped out of the cockpit and onto the ground. As he landed, everything began to sink in. He was in possession of one of the most powerful mobile suits in the universe, a Gundam!  
It wasn't long before Dren was sprinting into the hills. The 3 remaining members of the Local Defense Battalion tried to stop him, but he just kept running. He had soon disappeared into the woods, looking for the cave. After searching for a while he stumbled upon a huge wall of ivy. He knew he had found it. He pulled the ivy away, and saw the most amazing sight he had ever seen.  
A Gundam filled up the entire cave. It was in a kneeling position so it could fit under the low roof.   
"Wow" Dren said in amazement.   
He ran to where the cockpit was and opened the door. As the door opened he leapt up and jumped into the pilots seat.  
"Time to see this baby in action" he said aloud.  
He pulled up the suits capabilities onto the main screen. Words filled the screen.  
  
Statistics:  
4 pronged pincer claw attached to a staff.   
-500 meter steel cable attached to the claw.   
-Launch capabilities   
-5 pulse capsules in the staff.  
Beam saber (red blade)  
10 flame-throwers all located at different points on his body:  
2 flame throwers jutting off shoulders.  
Shoulders open and reveal 1 flame-thrower in each.  
Chest opens and reveals 4 flame throwers  
1 flame-thrower on each knee   
Flash cannon  
-carries 20 canisters.  
Vulcan gun:   
-400 bullets  
Vernier engines   
-thruster output of 88150 kg total   
  
"Amazing capabilities" Dren said aloud.  
He decided there was only one way out. He grabbed the control stick and pulled out the staff. Opening the claws all the way, he rammed it into the roof of the cave and launched one of the pulse capsules into the roof. A few seconds later, the capsule exploded and the entire roof caved in.   
"Time to test the power of this thing" Dren said, and pushed the engines to full power and blasted through the tons of dirt above him.   
The Gundam was an awesome sight as it rose from the earth. It landed and Dren was already gripping the main engine controls. Cranking the lever all the way forward, he blasted up into the sky.   
"COME ON, SHOW ME THE POWER!" Dren screamed, as if the machine was alive.  
The engines were running at maximum output. Dren was straining under the output of the suit. He suddenly cut the power to half, and halted in mid-air. He was straining for breath, and had almost passed out. He barely had enough strength to check his coordinates. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was over 4 miles away from the cave he had lifted off from, and only in 20 seconds. He slowly lowered to the ground and landed with a soft thud.  
Dren was amazed at the abilities of this suit. He hadn't even tried out the other weapons, such as the flash cannon, or the vulcan guns. He couldn't wait to get into combat with this suit. Pulling out the claw staff, he turned on the engines to half power, and began the journey back to the town. He suddenly picked up 10 blips on his sensor.  
"What the….?" he said to himself. As the town same into view, he saw 5 Aires and 5 Leos assaulting the town.   
"NOOOOOO!" Dren screamed. He felt the familiar rage surging up in his veins.   
He cranked the engines to maximum, and surged forward. He then drove the 4 pronged claw through the nearest Leo. The Aires all did reverse barrel rolls and spiraled back towards Dren. He suddenly received a transmission from another enemy suit.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" the transmission said.  
"I am Dren Flashmar, and I will have my revenge for the death of my father"  
The Gundam leapt forward and the Vulcan guns came alive, spraying bullets into the remaining Leos. Exploding, the Aires turned tail, and sped away at top speed.  
"You're not getting away" Dren said.   
He immediately pulled out the flash cannon, and steadied the sight on the retreating Aires and pulled the trigger. One capsule launched toward them. The capsule cruised directly into the center of the group of Aires and exploded. The explosion was blinding, and he had to look away to avoid hurting his eyes. He suddenly remembered the sheer power of one of those capsules. The pure heat from the explosion would overheat and cause any ordinary suit to explode, let alone the flames. The power and strength was equal to 10 napalm bombs. He saw the town crumble apart from the intense heat and flames from the canister.   
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dren screamed as he saw the place of his birth and childhood crumble around him.   
The sheer strength of this suit was overpowering, and Dren then realized his mistake. He should have given chase, not unleash a weapon that he did not know completely. That was when he pushed the engine control to full throttle, and blasted away from his wasted home.   
"I will find the men responsible for this"  
  
Location: Sydney  
  
The hustle and bustle of Sydney was in full swing. People rushing left and right, tourists talking photos and purchasing over-priced souvenirs, and children running and jumping in the park, which was located next to a beautiful shore by the bay. Little did they know that in moments, a terrorist attack was going to rock the city.  
Suddenly an explosion rocked a large building at the edge of the park, children and parents were thrown from where the were standing, and glass and shrapnel was flying everywhere. 20 Cancer rose from the serene bay and launched missiles into the park. Hundreds were killed within moments. From the air, 4 helicopters flew in, each carrying 1 Leo with 4 cables. The cables were detached, and the 4 Leo dropped to the ground, letting their booster jets slow their descent.   
Inside the cockpit of one of the Cancer, the pilot waited for his instuctions from his leader.  
" What the hell is taking so long?" he said to himself "We should already be in the city".  
He jumped as a transmission came through. The picture of the leader of the operation, popped up on the screen.  
"Leos, move into the park and gain control. Destroy all trees, lights and fences. I want this park leveled. After that is completed, Cancers will launch missiles into the buildings on the edge of the city. I want complete control" he said.  
"Well I guess this its time to start" the pilot said, but just as he was finishing, he saw to glowing green eyes appear in his main screen. The next thing he saw was two steel blades slide right through his cockpit, and gushing water, but by that time, he was already dead.   
Orders had just been given to his troops, and all were waiting for the Leos to finish their assignment, when one pilot saw one of the Cancer explode from 2 blades piercing through the suit.  
"All Leos, move back to the bay, we are under attack!" he announced to his troops.  
'I thought all military suits were destroyed for world peace and pacifism 25 years ago' he thought to himself.   
Just as he had finished, he saw a huge suit rise from the water. He was speechless.  
"ITS A GUNDAM!" he yelled.   
The Gundam put away one long blade onto is back and then he surged forward and slashed the Cancer all the way across the top. The Cancer exploded in a giant fireball.  
"Hey you stupid morons, I'm Melissa Peacecraft, and I'm here to protect this lands honor. You must stop this attack on them immediately" the pilot spoke.  
A compartment opened on the left leg, and the Gundam reached down and pulled out a compact beam rifle. The Leos already had begun firing on her, but the bullets were having no effect. She placed the other blade back into the sheath in the back, and leveled the rifle at the closet Leo. Pulling the trigger, the rifle mowed down the Leo. The remaining Leos tried to find cover in the parts of the park that weren't destroyed. The Cancers had begun firing torpedoes and missiles at the Gundam.   
"Gundam Vapor and I will defeat you, even if you outnumber me 20 to one" she said quietly to herself.   
Pulling up hard on the control stick, she turned and pushed two buttons, the firing button and a second which opened several vents on the suits. These vents began to release fog and vapor into the battle area. The Vulcan guns began flaring, and the path of the bullets passed over several Cancer, and which in turn, they exploded brilliantly. The rest dove deep into the bay.  
"You think you can run?" she said.   
The Gundam's shins opened, and 15 torpedoes slid out into the water. They sped off and seconds later multiple explosions surged out of the ocean. Melissa turned her attention to the remaining Leos. When the suit finally marched onto shore, they were nowhere to be seen through the heavy fog. Melissa turned on the heat sensor, and immediately picked out three distinct shapes.   
Putting the beam rifle away in the compartment in the leg, a circular portion on the palm of the hand opened, The cords running from inside the suit to the exterior arm became very stiff. The suit suddenly lunged forward and sped towards the Leos. Holding one hand out, a liquid sprayed from the nozzle and covered the nearest Leo. Hardening, Melissa drove the Gundam's other arm through the enemy suit, causing it to shatter.  
"Nothing can stand up to liquid nitrogen" Melissa said. Leaping up into the air, she soaked the remaining two and as she landed, he stepped right onto the suits, crushing them beneath her feet.  
"So much bloodshed, and for what? You are going against everything pacifism stands for, but then again, so am I" Melissa said. She then turned and marched back into the bay.  
  
  
Location: West Point, New York  
  
The band played as the cadets marched across the field, while inactive Leos stood as a reminder of days gone by. A colonel looked on while talking to an active sergeant of the unit who was marching by.  
"I still think we should have kept a few suits in working condition, just in case, you know?" he said aloud.   
"All suits were dismantled or shut down after the Barton Foundation defeat sir. The Preventers don't even have mobile suits" the sergeant answered.  
Just as the band finished playing, the field was ripped apart by a shower of bullets. The cadets and band all ran for cover as 15 Aires cruised overhead.  
The colonel stood unmoving. He stood his ground even as the Aires doubled back. At that point, the colonel had moved to his jeep, and pulled out he passenger seat, revealing a hidden compartment with a quad missile launcher inside. The badly shaken sergeant looked up and saw the colonel standing in the field, steadying the launcher on the Aires. Pulling the trigger 3 times he managed to take out 3 of the Aires, but as the remaining passed over they launched missiles, which all exploded around the colonel.   
"COLONEL!!!!!!!!!!" the sergeant screamed.  
The Aires had all doubled back again, and had slid to a halt in the center of the field.   
"The field has been cleared" one Aires pilot said.  
Before the Aires could even secure their position, they were all knocked over by a shock-wave. Looking over to the bleacher area, there stood a large mobile suit with huge fists. The suit then slammed the fist into the ground, creating another shock-wave, stopping the Aires from regaining an upright position.  
"Mobile suits! I thought you guys would never come!" came through the speaker.   
The suit made his way across the field, slowly advancing on the Aires.   
"Identify yourself!" the Aires commander said.   
"I'm Charlie DoWarn, and my Gundam and I are going to take you out!" he yelled, as his suit surged forward.   
"IT CAN'T BE! THE GUNDAMS DON'T EXIST ANYMORE!!!" another pilot yelled.  
In one motion, he slammed the suits fists together, causing them to be charged with energy, and pulled out a huge hammer from his back. The pilot looked into his main view screen, only to see the huge hammer come crashing into it. He died instantly. A few Aires had managed to make it back into the air. They began to swoop back around to make a pass at the Gundam.   
"So, you want to play. WELL, COME AND GET ME!" he yelled as he jumped into the air.   
As one Aires flew past, he stuck out his hand and ripped out the engine of the suit as it passed. The suit went into a barrel roll and exploded as it hit the mountainside near the field. Remembering the other Aires on the field, he smashed his fists together once again and passed the energy right into the hammer. He pointed this directly at the Aires who were struggling to regain footing.   
"You Aires aren't even a challenge!!" Charlie said.   
Purple energy blasted out of the head and pummeled the Aires. The engines shorted out and exploded, showering parts everywhere. The 2 remaining Aires had already turned tail and ran. Pulling back on the control stick, the Gundam turned, and blasted forward.  
"Come on Pulsar, lets move!"  
Within seconds, Charlie had already caught up with them and had moved in between them.  
"Have you two met yet? Well let me introduce you!" Charlie said out loud. With that, Pulsars two huge hands grabbed the Aires, and slammed them face first into each other, using their own momentum to kill them.  
As the flames cleared, the Gundam came flying back to the field. As he landed he stepped right on the remains of a ruined Aires. Just to make sure, he pulled out his hammer, and smashed the rest of the Aires pieces. After demolishing the Aires, he shouldered the mighty hammer, and turned to the cadets and sergeant standing off to the side. Giving a huge salute he said  
"Its been real, but just to let you know, your going to hear a lot about me soon".  
After putting away the hammer, he took off and flew into the distance.  
  
  
Location: former France  
  
The sun was beginning to set over Paris. As the sun was lowering below the horizon, 1 carrier came directly out of that direction. Not able to be seen by the naked eye, it was to late when they released 25 Aires, 5 which carried Leos on large cable support wires. As they swooped in from the sky, their guns blazing as they pummeled the restaurants and stores surrounding the tower.  
"Secure the perimeter, and then have the 2 Leos move in and scale the tower to take control of the top. We need to give them 1 minute" the leader spoke to his team.  
"Roger that, leader"   
"Move out"  
As the Aires destroyed most of the area around the tower, they were unaware that they were being watched. As the first Leo reached the tower, they saw a mobile suit launch out from the shadows of the nearby park. Two hooked blades appeared in the darkness, and then out stepped a broad shouldered mobile suit, carrying 2 blue bladed beam scythes.  
"This is a city of love, not war. Please, leave, before I have to kill you" the pilot of the suit said.  
"Who are you?" one Leo pilot said.  
"I'm Macron Clover, and Calypso and I will destroy you" the pilot responded.  
"Yeah right" the Leo replied.  
"I warned you" the pilot replied once again. It bounded forward, but an Aires slammed into it just before it careened into the Leo. Before the 2 suits hit the ground, the hooked blade slashed through the Aires.   
"THATS A GUNDAM!!!!" one Aires pilot yelled.  
"Continue with mission, but Aires will attack the suit" the leader said bravely.   
The Leos turned on the booster packs, and began their ascent to the top. The Gundam had already flew forward and grabbed another Aires. The Vulcan guns were blazing, and the Aires exploded. Whirling the 2 weapons expertly, the pilot broadcast out a wide message over the speaker.  
"I told you to leave, but you just wouldn't listen"  
The Leos were halfway to the top of the tower. The engines of the Gundam roared to life, and it propelled itself up the tower after them. The Leos were much slower due to the engine speed, and the Gundam caught up easily. As he passed the first Leo, he let his scythe drag through the suit, cleaving it in half, and it exploded. The other Leo, who was farther up, pivoted slightly, and began firing on it. He pulled up his shield, and absorbed the blows. Putting away the scythes, he ignited a blade on both arms. Each blade was about half the length of a beam saber. The engine flared to double the length and the Gundam flew forward, and slashed the remaining Leo in half. Looking to the side, the remaining Aires were sweeping in for the kill.  
"Why are you still fighting?" he said, extinguishing his blades, and pulling out the beam scythes once again.   
He locked the two handles together, he ignited the 2 blades, and they were pointing in two directions. He leapt away from the tower and into the Aires. Within seconds, the Aires were hitting the ground in pieces. He whirled the blade faster than the human eye could see in a saw like motion. 4 Aires swooped in for the kill, but they didn't even get within grabbing distance. The first two were sliced apart and exploded brilliantly. Slowing the scythe down, he cleanly cut the 3rd Aires up the middle, and spun around, cleaving off the remaining Aires head. The limp body fell and smashed into the ground.  
"You wouldn't listen…" he said, his voice trailing off. The Gundam cruised off into the moon.  



	2. Mighty Hero

Episode II  
Mighty Hero  
  
"What are these suits?!" asked General Maclarr.  
"Sir, we believe they are the legendary mobile suits called Gundams" the officer answered smartly.  
"WHAT? There's no way that can be true!" he responded loudly.  
The officer started to talk again.  
"After each of our initial attacks, a mobile suit, known as Gundams countered our attacks and eliminated all our suits. Each area was protected by a separate suit, so it looks like we are dealing with 4 different Gundams" the officer said, finishing.  
"Great, and after all that planning. Now we have the same problem OZ had. Look where they got" Maclarr said.  
The general stood, and walked to one of the windows facing the thick jungle. His hand rose, and he put his face into it.   
'Everything I worked for, world domination, control of Earth, and now I come up against Gundams. All the years of building up the Silver Scythe army. Now I have 4 more roadblocks to bypass' he thought. He straightened himself and did an about face so that he was facing the officer.   
"Get me on the line with all the unit commanders! I want to talk to them all personally. Get the main screen up" he barked.  
"Yes sir"! yelled the officer. Maclarr walked back to his seat as a portion of the wall slid away, revealing a large screen. A few seconds later, several faces began to pop up in different portions of the screen. After the entire screen filled up, Maclarr began to talk.  
"As you know, our 4 initial attacks were a complete failure. We lost all suits and soldiers. Now you all must realize this, we are up against some of the greatest suits in the universe, called Gundams"! Maclarr said.  
There was an outburst from every person on the screen.  
"No way!"  
"How can that be?"  
"I thought the Gundams were destroyed"  
Maclarr exploded.  
"SHUT UP FOOLS!!!!" he screamed. The talk stopped.  
"These suits are powerful, but remember our preparation, our plans, our dreams" he said slowly.  
"You were all soldiers when the Gundams stopped Miliardo Peacecraft and the White Fang from destroying earth. He wanted Earth destroyed, but we want control of Earth. We only were stopped at 2 major locations, Sydney and Paris. These pictures are from the battle field".  
He reached to his left and hit a button. A recording began as pictures began to slide across the screen.  
  
"My name in Dren Flashmar, and Inferno and I will have my revenge on all of you"  
The recording continued.  
"Hey you stupid morons, I'm Melissa Peacecraft, and I'm here to protect this lands honor. You must stop this attack on them immediately"   
"Gundam Vapor and I will defeat you, even if you outnumber me 20 to one"  
A third recording began.  
"I'm Charlie DoWarn, and my Gundam and I are going to take you down!"  
"Come on Pulsar, lets move!"  
The final recording began.  
"I'm Macron Clover, and Calypso and I will destroy you"  
As it finished, Maclarr turned back to the screen.  
"Calypso, Inferno, Pulsar, and Vapor are the names of these suits. We will refer to them as I, V, P and C and " Maclarr continued.  
There was visible unrest in the faces of the commanders on the screens.  
"Don't worry, because we have the best army in the world right now, and nothing can stop us! We are the ultimate power in the universe, and even these Gundams can't get in our way!" Maclarr finished.  
The men seemed more comforted by their leaders remarks. One spoke out.  
"My army of suits is at your every command General Maclarr" said the man.  
Maclarr looked to the right. A man was standing to the right of the table. He turned and faced Maclarr. His left eye flashed in the light, revealing the mechanical eyeball. He rose his left hand up, and slammed it into the steel table, creating a huge dent. All the others on screen jumped.  
"Ahh, Lieutenant Cylar. I did not know you were back. You have always been my brightest soldier and warrior. You have the crack trained soldiers that are eager to do battle with the enemy. That is why you will be leading any main assaults that require your expertise. If any of those Preventers intervene, we will destroy them. The Gundams can be overwhelmed by our sheer numbers. We can easily take control" he said.  
He turned his back on them, and spoke  
" Send out the Aquarius, and Gemini".   
  
***  
  
Dren was sitting in the cockpit of Inferno, scrolling through the schematics of the weapons of the suit. He was viewing the flash cannon capabilities. He looked long and hard at the power of the simple gun.   
  
Each canister has the power of 25 napalm bombs.  
  
"I should have thought about what I was doing. O broke my dads number 1 rule. Never use an untested weapon in combat. I shouldn't have used it. Now, my friends are gone, my home is gone, and it's all my fault" Dren said to himself.  
His hand reached out and turned on the news, and was surprised to see what was on.  
"3 different areas were attacked today by mobile suit groups. West Point, Sydney, and Paris were assaulted, but were saved by a strange mobile suit each time, but it was a different suit at each location. No one has any idea from where these suits came from and who was piloting them" the newscaster finished.  
"I wonder who these guys are" Dren said.  
He pulled back on the joystick, and the suit straightened up. He cranked the engines to half, and flew towards London, the nearest main city.  
  
Location: London, former England  
  
The fog was slowly receding from over the Thames river, and the city was slowly coming to life. Lights came on, people left their houses, walking down the street. The river began to bubble, and out rose 10 strange suits. They had mermaid tails, and carried large shoulder cannons attached to a hose which ran into its back. The sides of its tail opened and released 2 torpedoes, which sped into the sides of the riverbank. Several of the suits turned, and aimed their cannons, which looked like large jars, at Big Ben. Out shot a huge blast of water into the air straight at the mighty clock. The water fell short, and hit the side of it. The water left heavy mist rising off the tower. People ran screaming away from the river.  
"Hahahahahahaha, time for the debut of Aquarius!" yelled the pilot of the strange new mobile suit. He turned on his broadcaster, and yelled out.  
"Hey, you stupid Brits, time to DIE!!!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" a voice screamed back.  
"Huh?" the pilot responded back.  
He suddenly realized his scanner was beeping. A blip was coming in at amazing speed. Shrugging it off he turned his attention back to the attack  
Pulling back on the control stick, he locked onto the clock. Firing another blast of water at the clock, they watched it arc up, then down to the face of the clock.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…….wha?!" the pilot gasped.  
A huge suit was in front of the face of the clock, and the water hit into it, doing nothing.   
"This clock is a landmark, and nothing will happen to it" the pilot said.  
"Wait a minute, your…your….your a GUNDAM! Its Gundam I!!" the pilot screamed.  
"I was going to just disable you, but since you made that last crack about the British, I think you are going to have to die now. Prepare to fight Dren Flashmar" he finished, but just as he was finishing his speech, he saw 2 of the aquatic suits explode.  
'What did that?' Dren thought to himself.  
A strange mobile suit appeared over the water. It was carrying 2 beam scythes in an x shape in front of its legs. It broadcast a simple message.  
"Leave now"  
The suits turned and faced their cannons at the new suit.  
"2 GUNDAMS!! I and C ARE IN LONDON!!" one of the pilots yelled, firing 5 missiles out of the weird jar cannon on its shoulder.  
"Wha….another Gundam?" Dren said.  
Missiles were fired from the 8 remaining suits, spiraling at all different angles at the suit. It suddenly disappeared completely from view.  
Several more suits exploded brilliantly. Dren squinted, and saw a light shadow near where the suits were destroyed. He surged forward at the shadow, and pulled out his beam saber in one fluid movement. His blade came crashing down….and stopped. The suit materialized, and he saw his blade was in a pincher lock with the 2 beam scythes.  
"These guys are MINE!" Dren yelled.  
"They are under the influence of their leader, and deserve to live" the pilot responded.  
Dren felt the rage boiling up from deep inside him. The panels on his Gundams face, shoulders, knees, and chest, opened up and engulfed the other suit. What was strange is that he hadn't even activated the flame-throwers. The rage he had felt had subsided. He felt the lock on his saber loosen, and he pulled it back. The flames had cleared and he saw the suit in the same position he saw it in the first time. Smoke was slowly rising off the suit. It raised its beam scythes up, and surged forward.  
"Don't you get it…MY GUNDAM WILL DESTROY YOU!!!" the pilot yelled out.  
Inferno rose its beam saber and absorbed the beam sabers swing. The second came in from the left. Dren moved the arm and stopped the blow. The vernier engines surged to life, and Inferno did a complete flip over head, and grabbed the arms of the other Gundam. He pulled them back, and held them tight.  
"Where did you get this suit?" Dren asked.  
"I found this suit, it was left to me by a mysterious man. I want to protect these people. They don't deserve war" the pilot said.  
"What is your name?" Dren asked.  
"I'm Macron Clover, and this is Gundam Calypso" he said.  
"I'm Dren Flashmar, and this is Inferno... uhh, I gotta finish something" Dren said.  
Inferno released its grip on Calypso, and floated back, turning around. He saw that the suits were gone.  
"WHAT! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE DEATH?!" Dren yelled when he saw this. It was like he was in a trance. The Gundams right arm reached behind his back, and pulled out the flash cannon. He pointed it at the surface of the river, and released a capsule. It cruised through the surface, and leveled out, like a torpedo. The image of what the torpedo camera saw came up on screen. Dren was delirious.  
"Time to DIE!!!" Dren yelled.  
The fleeing suits came into view. Dren cruised the capsule into the last suit, detonating it. The screen immediately went dead. Dren looked up and saw a huge gush of water surge up from down the river. The scalding water surged out of the river, and onto the shores, hitting the buildings along it. Dren suddenly broke free from his trance, and stood transfixed on the site. He was very relieved that nothing was damaged seriously.  
"What's the deal with this suit?" Dren said to himself.  
"Wow, what a weapon! What is that gun?" Macron said, his voice slowly re-entering Dren's conscious mind. He turned Inferno to face Calypso.   
"It's called a flash cannon, and it has the power of 25 napalm bombs in each capsule" Dren said drearily "and I just want to rest" he said finishing.  
"Where are we going?" Macron asked.  
"Just follow me" Dren responded.  
Inferno's engines opened, and blasted alive. Calypso's smaller engines roared to life, and cruised after Inferno.  



	3. Disturbed Warrior

Episode III  
Disturbed Warrior  
  
Location: New York City  
  
Taxis, cars, buses, bikes, and people, all moving along the city streets. Honking of horns and venders yelling, trying to get attention of potential customers. The hustle and bustle was soon broken by a single missile cruising into a nearby building. The explosion threw shrapnel into the crowded streets. 5 Aires cruised overhead and shot off more missiles. The resulting explosions released huge chunks of concrete and metal crumble off the buildings. Then, through the dust, huge shadows were seen. Exiting the dust came 6 huge mobile suits with long, thick arms and huge clawed hands. 2 turned, and grabbed the wall of the building next to it with it's huge clawed hands.  
"Ah, I LOVE NEW YORK!!!" the pilot of the new suit said.  
With that, he and the second suit began tearing the rock from the building. After reaching one of the main support beams, he pulled the giant hand back and balled it into a fist. The huge fist came careening into the support beam, shattering it in half. The building started to sway, and teeter.  
"HAHAHA…….what the……."the pilot trailed off as he saw a blip appear on his radar.  
Then, pieces of suits came raining down on them. He saw an Aires head fall and crack.  
"All Gemini, prepare for company! I think its one of those Gundams" the pilot said.  
They looked around, but saw nothing, until one turned and saw a huge hammer come smashing into it like a baseball bat.  
"Home run baby!" the Gundam pilot yelled.  
All the Gemini turned to face the suit. 2 reached behind their back and pulled out a large ax. The others snapped open their huge clawed hands.   
"Pulsar, don't fail me now" Charlie said.   
Pulsar put away the hammer, and balled his fists. He set up like a boxer, and got into a fighting position.  
"Who is the leader here?" he broadcast to the suits.  
"I am" a voice answered.   
A suit stepped forward, holding an ax. It put it away, and put up his fists as well, getting into a fighting position. Pulsar slowly stepped forward.  
"Lets go buddy" Charlie said.  
"Wait, I will show you the real power of the Gemini" the pilot said.  
Another Gemini moved forward, and behind Pulsar.  
"These suits work together. Its a modified mobile doll system" he finished.  
The 2 huge fisted suits slowly circled Pulsar. Pulsars engines suddenly flared to life as he leapt forward, throwing a mighty punch at the first suit. Surprisingly, the suit dodged, and threw a punch into the Gundams side. Pulsar steadied, and raised his fists. The other suit jumped forward, and began pummeling the Gundam. The mighty suit stood its ground, them swung its huge fist into the area where the cockpit was located. The huge fist went directly through the suit, and out the back. The true pilot surged forward, but Pulsar swung around with its fists together and smashed the Gemini in two.  
"CAPTAIN!!" the other 2 pilots yelled.   
The 4 remaining Gemini leapt forward with their axes drawn. Pulsar pulled out his hammer, and smashed the nearest suit, creating a huge explosion. The other 2 he did a whirling roundhouse with his hammer through both torsos of the remaining suits. He stood in the center as both suits exploded brilliantly. The remaining suit stopped, unmoving.  
"That must be one of those mobile dolls" Charlie said.  
Turning, he walked to the damaged structure of the building. He put the hammer away, and slammed his fists together, creating the raw energy needed to fix the damaged metal.   
"There you go. Just doin' my part to keep the city together" Charlie finished.  
The fists had wrapped around the steel, and fused the two parts together. He turned back to the Gemini suit.   
"You could come in handy" he said to himself  
  
***  
  
General Maclarr walked through the door into the main hangar. Leos, Aires, Gemini, Virgo, and Serpent, were all receiving repairs to the major components of their weapons and systems. As he passed, mechanics, officers, and anyone else associated with the Silver Scythe organization stood and saluted. He nodded in recognition, and they continued to work. He continued walking, and then entered the aquatic area. As he entered, a Cancer surfaced and cruised into the docking area. He stopped and watched a Pisces transform, and walk onto the repair area. Then he walked to the new Aquarius suits.   
"My pride and joy" Maclarr said to himself.   
'I designed these suits myself, and manufacturing them was simple with the front of the Infinity corporation' he thought to himself.  
He began to walk towards the Aquarius suits. As he was approaching them,   
Lieutenant Cylar cut in front of him.  
"Ahh, Lieutenant Cylar, I am glad to see you again. You know you will be helping the Virgo platoon advance into Berlin with a platoon of Gemini. You are the superior pilot to any I have known. This will be our finest hour" Maclarr finished.  
"Yes General, but what about the debut of the Aquarius and Gemini? I know you designed the Aquarius, but they were no match for the superiority of the Gundam pilots" Cylar said.  
"Yes Cylar, but you forgot that they were up against 2 Gundams"  
"I mean no disrespect sir, but you realize that only one Gundam destroyed all the suits, and with one shot" Cylar responded.  
Maclarr suddenly became very silent. He turned and began to walk towards the Aquarius again. Cylar smiled. He knew what he was trying to achieve. He knew that he could establish his own battalion of officers after he proved to Maclarr that his basic plan wasn't working.  
"Sir" a voice yelled from the left.   
Cylar turned and saw an officer running towards him. The officer stopped, and saluted.  
"What is it Tranel?" Cylar asked him.  
"All mechanical portions of Tallgeese VI are complete. The suit is finished" Tranel said.  
"Excellent" Cyalr said.  
"Uh, sir, do you think you can handle a suit like this? Its power is amazing" Tranel said.  
"Good work Tranel. I will put in a recommendation for promotion for you" Cylar said, turning and leaving the main hangar area.   
  
***  
  
Gundam Vapor stood in a cove in front of a waterfall knee deep. Melissa walked along the edge of the cove on the bank. The cockpit area was missing.  
"I can't believe what my mother was trying to achieve. She actually tried to achieve total pacifism throughout the world. This was the only path I had to take. I had to choose my own path. Please, mother, please understand" Melissa faded off.  
She began to walk back to the mobile cockpit which was floating on the edge of the water. Jumping inside, she drove it behind her Gundam and between the legs. 2 cables lowered, and latched onto the cockpit. It rose back up and locked into the correct position. Inside the cockpit, Melissa activated the scanner. She waited, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
***  
Macron picked up a wrench, and lowered down, upside-down, into the bowels of Calypso.  
"We had a good fight yesterday. Now don't think I'm pro-fighting, but I really think these guys deserve anything we dish out to them" Macron said.  
He pulled himself back out of his suit, and wiped his hands clean with a rag.  
"Yo, Dren" he yelled out.  
Dren was sitting on Inferno's giant toe while the mighty suit was laying on its back. He sat with his fathers garrison cap in his hand, pondering what had happened over the past few days. He turned it over and looked at the Local Defense Battalion emblem.  
'I won't fail you father' Dren thought to himself.  
"YO, DREN" Macron's voice cut through his thoughts.  
Dren looked up and saw Macron walking towards him. He finished wiping his hands with the rag, and stuffed it in his pocket. He stopped, and looked up at Dren, who was still perched high atop the Gundam's foot.  
"Come on Dren, you made one mistake, and thank God nothing went wrong" Macron said.  
"You don't get it. The initial attacks by these soldiers were made on Paris, Sydney, and West Point. What you don't know is they also attacked my town first, as a warm up attack. I stopped them, but I had used the flash cannon, and destroyed my town in the process. The image of my town being destroyed is burned into my memory forever. I hadn't even meant to use the cannon. Something just happened, and I used the cannon" Dren said.  
He glanced back up at the head of Inferno, and he stood up.   
"Dren, where you going?" Macron asked.  
Walking to the cockpit, he opened the door, and jumped inside. He turned on the suit, and pulled up the system data. It read:  
  
Primal System  
Focuses basic human instincts and interprets them to Inferno  
  
"What?" Dren said aloud.  
It all became clear. All the times he used the flash cannon, it was at points where he was extremely angry. When he had attacked Macron, he didn't even turn on the flame-throwers. Whenever he was in a rage, that cued Inferno to use the flash cannon, or any other weapon. He pulled the lever that shut the cockpit door. The door shut, and he sat the suit up.  
"Dude, where are you going" Macron said.  
Inferno turned, and walked out of the rundown hangar. The verneas kicked in, and he flew into the sky, leaving the base far behind.  
"Running away doesn't solve anything Dren" Macron said, and he walked back to Calypso.  



	4. Tallgeese Reborn

Episode 4  
Tallgeese Reborn  
  
The newest addition to the Silver Scythe army stood tall in the hangar. Lieutenant Cylar looked on in amazement. Tallgeese VI gleamed even in the dim light of the hangar.  
"Tallgeese, you are the only thing remaining from the mighty Zechs Merquise. His essence is within you. I will pilot you with honor" he said.  
Moving to the cockpit along the walkway level with the suit, he jumped inside. Turning on all systems, he did a system check. Tallgeese VI was the most advanced suit, next to the Gundams. It even had a voice recognition system.  
"Tallgeese" Cylar said.  
"Voice recognition check………..complete" a droning voice replied.  
"Lets go"  
The suit stepped back, and turned to the main exit. Cylar cranked the engines to maximum as the vernier engines opened, and he blasted down the hallway to the exit.  
  
***  
The lonely Melissa awoke when a blip came in on her radar. The beeping awoke her.  
"Who is that?" Melissa said aloud.  
The main cameras came on, and she watched a red mobile suit fly by at top speed. Vapor lifted into the air, and started to follow the suit. Realizing she was going to lose it, she put the engines at full power and gave chase. Suddenly, the suit stopped completely, and turned. Melissa and Vapor did as well. A picture appeared on the screen from the suit. It was Dren Flashmar, although Melissa did not know this.  
"What do you want? Why are you following me?" Dren asked in a low voice.  
Inside Drens cockpit, the picture of Melissa popped up. Dren was surprised, and tried to hide it. He turned, and looked at her suit.  
"I'm Melissa Peacecraft" the girl said.  
"A girl?" Dren said.  
"What do you want?!" Melissa said.  
"Where did you get that suit?" Dren responded.  
"That doesn't matter, just fight me or LEAVE!" Melissa yelled, and Vapor surged forward while pulling out the 2 blades out of their sheaths. Inferno surged back, and narrowly dodged the blades. Pulling out the claw staff, he caught the next blade in the claw. Inferno ducked as the other blade swung around at its head.  
"What's going on? I don't know what you're doing!" Dren said  
He pulled the claw back, opened it all the way, and fired it into Vapors chest. The huge claw slammed into the suit, and pummeled it into a mountain side, pinning it there. Inferno slowly lowered down to Vapor, as it reeled in the cable.  
"Now, where did you get this suit" Dren said.  
The image of Melissa came up on screen, crying.  
"I found this suit in one of my mothers hangars, deep under the Sanq Kingdom" she said.  
"Your mother was Reelena Peacecraft?" Dren said surprisingly.  
"Yes" Melissa said sobbing.  
Inferno pulled back the huge claw staff, and rose into the air with its mighty engines. It put away the staff and lowered a hand down to help Vapor up. Vapor reached up with its hand, but out of the wrist sprayed the liquid nitrogen into Inferno's face and chest.  
"What the…" was all Dren could say.  
"Try on some liquid nitrogen" came through his speaker.  
Dren immediately turned on the super heating device in the cockpit. The exterior of Inferno began to redden, and the ice began to break off the Gundanium armor.  
The entire suit was then slammed into by Vapor, coming in full speed with the engines blasting. Inferno slammed into another rocky cliff. Vapor swung the 2 silver blades into Inferno. It made 2 slashes in the chest of Inferno. Although it didn't penetrate the gundanium armor, it left to visible cuts in it. By this time, Dren was aching all over, and on the verge of consciousness. Looking into the view screens, he saw Vapor was nowhere in sight. He moved to grab the control stick, and managed to muster the strength to sit it up. He powered down, but then suddenly it all came into perspective. He was beaten…by a girl. That was the point of no return for a warrior, and especially Dren. Exhaustion, pain, suffering and anything else succumbs to rage, and rage fuels everything else temporarily. Even for that short amount of time, every part of you is running at max.  
"I WILL GET YOU MELISSA!!!" Dren yelled.  
  
***  
  
Tallgeese cruised through the clouds, leaping out of one and into another like a whale breaching out of the ocean waves. Doing a barrel roll and pulling out the beam saber it sliced and slashed at invisible enemies. Putting away the saber, it stopped in mid-air. It pulled out the single bladed beam trident and whirled it expertly. The dober gun snapped out from over top the shoulder into the waiting hand of Tallgeese. Inside the cockpit, Lieutenant Cylar sat, feeling out the new mobile suit.  
His glowing red eye rotated in his socket, turning round, bringing up data on the screen.  
"I must commend Tranel for the link up between my cybernetics and Tallgeese" Cylar said to himself.  
Activating the capture shield, several discs slip out of the shoulder like poker chips. The discs powered up, and created a 3-D orb. Tallgeeses arm moved left, and the orb followed. The main engines flared to life, and the suit shot forward, with the discs following close behind. The dober gun that was mounted on the shoulder rotated back over the shoulder and back into the back. As Tallgeese dropped back into the lower atmosphere, the discs filled back into the shoulder. Lowering into the area of the Silver Scythe base. The main tower operators voice came over the radio.  
"Lieutenant Cylar, welcome back. How is that new suit of yours working?" the voice said.  
"Excellent. I am coming in for a landing. My cybernetic parts need a recharge" Cylar answered.   
"Yes sir"  
  
Lieutenant Cylar walked down a dark hallway towards a large metal door. When reaching it, he leveled his eye with a red beam. His cybernetic eye spun in its socket and the machine answered  
"Scan accepted"  
The door slid open, revealing a large machine on a table with several wires running out of it. Cylar walked over and pulled up a chair. He plugged in 3 wires into jacks in his forearm. He lifted his hand to above his left ear and lifted away his hair, revealing another jack. He plugged in that wire, and plugged in the final 4 into each leg, 2 in each. He turned on the machine. After activating, the machine made a soft humming sound. Cylar sat back and began to drift off into sleep.  
  
A young pilot in his 20's sat in the cockpit of the newly built Gemini suits.  
"Corporal Cylar, begin the tests" a voice said.  
"Sequence beginning" the man responded.  
The Virgo suit marched forward, approaching the targets. Torsos of Leos moved on tracks, sliding back and forth. The suit moved forward and pulled out the battle axe. Moving forward, the targets began to fire on the Gemini. Slashing with the axe, the first target fell over, and exploded. The other 2 slid back, but only to be destroyed by the swinging axe.  
"Good job Cylar. Return to base"  
"Rodger…wait, base come in. I am having a reactor problem. The heat is overloading the rest of the suit" Cylar said.  
He watched as the heat reading went off the chart, and then, suddenly the reactor exploded. The explosion surged through the suit, jetting flames out of every portion of the suit. The cockpit exploded.  
  
Cylar came out of the dream screaming. Suddenly as the horrible dream had come, it has passed. The memories of the past were still embedded in Cylar's brain. The test of the Gemini, the reactor overload, and his near death. He reached over and turned off the charging machine. Pulling out the cords imbedded in the jacks out, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. The dream was always haunting him. That day had changed the rest of his life. 40% of his body was all cybernetic parts, and if not for those metallic parts, he would have died. His body was so badly destroyed, he needed to get these parts. Deep down though, he thought this was a blessing in disguise, for if not for the accident, he would not had advanced so far as he would have as a soldier. As a normal human pilot, his skills were above average, but with the cybernetics, he surpassed all others. Cylar stood and made sure everything was ok. The machine had fully charged everything up to maximum efficiency. Standing tall, he regained his composure, and strode towards the door. As he approached it, it slid open. Passing through it, it hissed shut, and locked.  
  
Location: former California, USA  
  
Charlie sat in a chair in a small restaurant. The heavy smog still lingered in the air. It had been this way since before the first colony had been built. The pollution had gotten so bad that all people had to wear oxygen tanks when they went outside. Every building had air tight rooms you had to pass through and vacuum out all polluted air before entering. The air had become extremely flammable and toxic. Charlie finished his late breakfast of eggs, bacon, and milk, and looked up to see a digital news flash come up on the projection screen on the wall.  
  
Mysterious Suit saves New York City after attack by several mobile suits. Many military leaders baffled by appearance of mobile suits. Many leaders discussing rearmament of military forces. Some even mentioned the return of the mighty Gundams. Preventers have already re-activated their mobile suits, much against the voice of the World Nations disapproval.  
  
"That's just gonna start more battles" Charlie mumbled to himself.  
Reaching over to pick up his oxygen tank and mask, he suddenly stopped. Someone was tapping on his shoulder, he raised his head, and glanced up. He saw a girl with brown hair standing over him.  
"Yes?" Charlie said questioningly.   
"Are you new around here?" the girl asked "never seen you before, because I come here all the time".  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am" Charlie answered quickly.   
"I'm Jerri" the girl said, holding out her hand.  
"Charlie DoWarn. Just passing through the area" he said.  
"Funny, I've never really found anyone who wanted to move into this area" Jerri said smartly.  
Charlie stopped, and pondered the quick answer by the girl. He shrugged it off, and continued to pack up his stuff.   
"As I said, just passing through" he said.  
"Where were you before you arrived here?" Jerri asked.  
For some reason he found himself answering.  
"East coast. I wanted a little change of scenery"  
Charlie stood, and put on the oxygen tank. Reaching down, he picked up his pack, and put the mask on the top of his head.   
"Where you headed?" Jerri asked.   
Charlie laughed out loud.  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions. I'm going for a walk. Would you like to accompany me?" he said, offering his arm.  
"Why yes, I would" Jerri answered, hooking her arm around his.  
"Know any good, clean parks?" Charlie said as he lowered the mask over his face.  
Jerri did the same, and said  
"Head for one of the hover lifts. That can get us above the smog, and we can go to one of the parks on the tops of the taller buildings" she said.  
As Charlie went to pay the man at the counter, he felt a small rumble. The next was stronger than that, shaking the small restaurant. Jerri released Charlie's arm, and turned to the window. A foot of a mobile suit came crashing down, and the force of the vibration shattered the window. Charlie dove onto Jerri, shielding her from the shards of glass. The toxic fumes began to billow in, and Charlie yelled to the man behind the counter  
"Get your mask on NOW!"  
Jerri had already regained her composure and stood up. Charlie brushed the glass off of himself. Getting up, they jumped through the destroyed window, and watched a Leo walk up the street.   
"Stay here" Charlie said to Jerri.  
"But…" Jerri said.  
"Find cover, you might get hurt"  
Charlie turned and ran up the street.  
  
Charlie now had reached an abandoned entrance to a run down factory. He pulled away some off the steel siding and slipped inside. Pulsar stood among machinery and numerous other large metal objects along with the Gemini suit that Charlie had brought from New York City. Charlie approached Pulsar and grabbed hold of the cable that rose him up to the cockpit.  
"Time for action" Charlie said to himself.  



	5. The Strong Become the Weak

Episode 5  
The Strong Become The Weak  
  
Dren sat around a small fire in the dark of night, nursing his wounded head. After being smashed into the hill side by Vapor, his head slammed into the side of the seat, leaving a huge cut. He looked at Inferno, kneeling close by, and saw the huge scrapes in the chest plate. He muttered to himself many profane words before calming again. He grabbed some small tinder and threw it on the flames. He sat back and looked up, seeing the vast area known as space. He had never been there, but he knew he would, some day.  
"Space is where my destiny lies" he said quietly to himself.  
  
***  
  
"General Maclarr, we have made no advancement in any major continent, but so far, we are making head way in the former US, in Los Angeles. We have met no major retaliation" an aide said.  
"Good, and what of the battle plans for the attack on Moscow and Berlin?" Maclarr asked.  
"We are dropping troops now, including Gemini in Moscow, and the Berlin attack will be headed up by Cylar in his new suit" the aide answered.  
"New suit?" Maclarr said questioningly.  
"Tallgeese 4. The last design of Tallgeese"  
Maclarr sat back in his chair, and thought about what Cylar was attempting. He pushed that thought to the back off his head.   
"What of the new Leo Advanced have you brought me?"  
"Well sir, Los Angeles is defenseless, so we haven't had any chance for combat situations yet. There are only 10 Leo Advanced in Los Angeles" the aide responded.  
"Dismissed"  
The aide exited the room, and Maclarr sat back, pondering his next stage of the takeover. He stopped, and reached over to his control panel, and flipped a switch. The main screen was revealed, and the schematics for the Leo Advanced came up on the screen. Circular saw blade built in to the left arm, and a dual machine gun with detachable beam cannon built into the right.  
"There is no stopping me now"  
  
***  
  
The Leo Advanced suits leveled their dual machine guns on a building down the street. The barrels came alive with bullets as they sprayed out. The building was pummeled and collapsed under the heavy fire. A slow whining began, just barely audible at first, but then it became louder. The saw blades began to spin, and one swung the blade through a small building, causing the top half to slide off and smash apart. People poured out of all the doorways and exits, into the streets.   
Many people struggled to put on their masks as they ran from the mobile suits. As the fleeing populous ran down the street, more regular Leo suits suddenly cut them off. They blocked off the street in the other direction. All across the city, more Leo suits were blocking off main roads and streets. People were in a mad rush to exit the seized sector, but they had nowhere to go. Inside one of the regular Leo, the pilot leveled his gun on the swaying crowd. As he was about to pull the trigger, he picked up something on his radar. He looked up and saw 1 carrier fly overhead, releasing 4 white Taurus suits. As they dropped, the engines kicked in and slowed their descent.   
"Preventers! They are here to save us!" someone in the crowd yelled.   
Many people began to head away from where the Taurus were heading. As the streets cleared, the Leo and Leo Advanced took defensive positions. One Taurus suit sent a message to the Leo.  
"Drop your weapons immediately. You are under arrest by order of Lieutenant Une"  
The 5 Leo opened fire on the Taurus suits instead. The Taurus split into pairs, and circled around. The more slow Leo suits had a hard time following the quicker Taurus. Fire shot repeatedly from the beam rifles of the quick mobile suits, scoring a direct hit in the leg of one Leo. Without the support of both legs, it tipped over, and crashed into the ground.  
"No enemy or civilian casualties. The Preventers are here to stop a battle, not incite more fighting. If we kill any of them, they will take that as us wanting to fight" one of the Taurus pilots said.  
The Taurus were easily stopping the Leo troops, but as one Preventer suit circled around, it was shot directly through by a beam of energy. The suit slowed, and slammed into the ground, burst into flames and skidded to a halt. A few seconds later it completely exploded, hurling metal and shrapnel all over the street.  
The other Taurus saw 4 Leo Advanced suits marching up behind the regular Leo suits, with their saw blades spinning.  
"What are those things?" one Preventer pilot said.  
"Is it a new mobile suit model?" another wondered.  
One Leo Advanced raised its beam cannon, and fired another blast of energy into a second Taurus. The suit exploded in mid air, causing the remaining two to be knocked backwards. Regaining their position, they flew directly into the air. Steadying their beam rifles on the arm where the beam cannons where mounted, they fired. Managing to hit one, it exploded, but the suit still walked forward, swinging the saw blade. As the weapon exploded, the air itself burst into flames.  
"We can't stop them all. There are to many of them!" one of the two remaining Preventer pilots yelled.  
The Taurus suits dodged the heavy fire, and tried to take out more Leo, but the Leo Advanced were to well equipped for them. The air around them had become extremely hot. Several buildings on the street had already begun to burn. Then one Leo suit that was firing upon the Taurus suddenly exploded. Standing behind the destroyed suit was a Gundam, carrying a huge hammer. He walked up behind another Leo and smashed it to pieces.   
"That's one of the Gundams!" the pilot of the Taurus suit said.  
The Leo Advanced had stopped firing on the Preventer suits, and turned on the Gundam. The beam cannons began to shoot energy at the new suit. Leaping into the air, the Gundam slammed its hammer down into the Leo Advanced, crushing it. Down at the other end of the street, more enemy suits marched in.  
"Preventers, leave quickly. You can't stand up to them all" Charlie yelled.  
"No way! We have our orders. We will back you up" the pilots answered.  
"No problem!" Charlie said, as Pulsar swung the hammer into the nearest Leo.  
The Taurus swooped in and fired into the suits that were attacking the back of Pulsar. Back to back, the Preventers and Gundam stood their ground. Although they did not know, a Leo Advanced was rising to the roof of one of the lower buildings. When it reached the top, it landed, and steadied its beam cannon on Pulsar.  
"Take this Gundam 4!" the pilot said to himself.  
Charlie had just picked up the enemy suit on radar, and he turned just as it was locking on. Pulsar raised its fist to take some of the damage when it hit. As the target locked in, the main camera suddenly shattered. The camera cover snapped down over the broken glass.  
"Who did that?" Charlie said, as he searched the area.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone kneeling on a rooftop, several buildings away, rifle in hand. Zooming in, he didn't believe what he saw. Jerri stood, oxygen tank and mask on, and readied herself to fire again, but before she could, a Leo Advanced rose up behind her on its booster engines.  
"Jerri, LOOK OUT!" Charlie yelled.  
Pulsar slammed its fists together, charging them with energy. Funneling it into the hammer, he shot it directly into the chest of the enemy suit. Jerri screamed as the energy flew past her into the Leo Advanced, causing it to fall backwards, and explode. Her hair was flying all over the place as the dirt and metal flew by. The explosion set almost everything near it on fire.   
"Preventers, save that girl, quick!" Charlie said.  
"On it. Cover me" one Preventer answered, and the white Taurus suit rose into the air. The second fired the beam rifle repeatedly into the remaining suits on the one end of the street. Flying to the roof top, the Taurus opened its cockpit hatch to Jerri, revealing a women pilot.  
"Get in, quick" the women said.  
Jerri ran forward, and leapt into the cockpit. The hatch shut immediately, and they took off. Pulsar suddenly stopped, and slammed his fists together once again, but he did not separate them. The energy building in the fists rose to huge amounts, up to a point where the street was illuminated purple. The energy began to flow up through the handle of the hammer, and into the head.   
Raising the hammer up, he crashed it down to the street in the direction of the enemy troops. The street began to crack open all the way up the street. Underneath the Leo and Leo Advanced, the street cracked open, and purple energy began to shine through. At that point, the cracks burst open, and enveloped the troops, causing one mass explosion. The power of the explosion was almost enough to knock over Pulsar. The Taurus and Pulsar took to the sky, and cruised away.  
  
***  
  
"Begin to drop troops" Cylar said over the intercom.  
"Acknowledged" was the response.  
The 2 carriers over the city of Berlin opened, and released 20 Aires and 10 Gemini each. The Aires engines kicked in, and they met the speed of the carriers. As the Gemini rolled out of the carrier, their backs opened, and revealed parachutes. Catching the wind, the slowed, and lowered down to the city. Following the last Gemini, Tallgeese 4 slid out.  
"Gemini will be securing the main government building, and Aires, be on the look out for any Gundam" Cylar said, addressing his troops.   
One Gemini, which was farther ahead then the others, pulled out its ax, and got in a landing position. Before it could get any closer, the surface of Berlin came alive with anti aircraft fire. The Gemini was pummeled, and it exploded.  
"Aires, take out the weapons emplacements. They could destroy half our troops before we land" Cylar ordered as Tallgeese pulled out its beam trident staff.  
All the Aires dove towards the city, but several were hit on the way down, exploding into giant fireballs. The Aires fired off missiles, lessening the anti aircraft fire. Now almost to the ground, the parachutes detached, and the Gemini landed with a thud. Many Gemini suits had opted to use the beam rifle end of the double use ax, just to play it safe. Tallgeese 4 lowered slowly down into the middle of the Gemini troops as the Aires cruised by overhead. The Gemini suits separated and went different ways into the city. Tallgeese 4 turned and rose back into the air on the power of its vernier engines. Igniting the tridents blade, it turned to the sky and launched forward, joining the ranks of Aires cruising over head.  
  
***  
  
The 2 white Taurus suits stood in an open field outside Los Angeles, with the large Gundam Pulsar behind them. On the ground in front of the monstrous suits, the Preventer pilots, Charlie, and Jerri stood in a half circle, facing each other.   
"Thanks for the help" Charlie said.  
"I lost 2 of my best pilots back there" the woman said quietly.  
"That's the cost of war" Jerri said.  
Charlie nodded.  
"Ohh, by the way, I am Charlie DoWarn. This is my friend Jerri. Your with the Preventers?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am Trasey Hod. This is Miko Fortune" Trasey said, motioning to her male companion. The man nodded in recognition.  
"So you're the Gundam pilot everyone's been talking about" Trasey said.  
"One of the 4 I know of. I am just one of them. We all have been halting some attacks by this new army who's got the world domination thing going" Charlie responded.  
Glancing back up at the white Taurus suits and the slightly taller Gundam, Trasey spoke again.  
"I want you to come and meet my superiors. We need a Gundam on our side for this crisis. Something to rally the troops around the flag of freedom for Earth. You in?" Trasey asked.  
Charlie pondered this new revelation. He turned and looked up at his Gundam, and then to Jerri.  
"Well Jerri, you think I should help out the Preventers?"  
"It's your decision Charlie" Jerri answered.  
Charlie thought about the future of himself and Pulsar, and then stuck out his hand to Trasey.  
"I'm in" Charlie finally said.  
Shaking hands, Charlie suddenly stopped.   
"Hold on one second, I forgot something" he said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small call device.   
Pushing the button on the device, he waited.  
"What's that for? Another Gundam?" Trasey asked.  
"No, just that" Charlie answered as a shape appeared in the distance flying towards them.  
As the object came closer, it became clear that it was the Gemini suit from the city. It slowed and stopped, settling down next to Pulsar.   
"Lets get going" Jerri said.  
  
***  
  
Lieutenant Cylar scanned the perimeter of Berlin with an escort of Aires. Looking to the right and left, he sent a message to his Aires escort.  
"Head back to the city. They may need you for air support" he said.  
"Roger that" the Aires pilots said.  
The 2 Aires pulled back and dropped off, turning back to the city. Tallgeese 4 surged forward into the clouds. As he broke the cloud level, he abruptly stopped. He heard something. It was a faint voice, but it wasn't from his communicator. The voice was louder now. He could almost make it out.   
"Cylar…Cylar…do exactly what I tell you…" the voice said.  
It was almost as if it was inside Cylars head. He shook his head to rid it of his voice. The voice remained soft and constant.  
"Cylar…take your suit and fly down to the city again"  
Cylar felt his cybernetic eye begin to rotate in its socket by itself. His cybernetic arm and the partially cybernetic arm on the other side suddenly gripped the controls tightly and pushed the engines to the max. Tallgeese suddenly dove directly through the clouds and directly towards the city. More anti aircraft fire sprayed out of the city nicking Tallgeese, who was flying at maximum output.   
Cylar was struggling with his arms and pulled back as hard as he could on the engine controls. The arm moved slightly, but the arm was to strong. Using all his strength, he pulled back, and it dropped the engines to 1/4th power slowing the suit considerably. Cylar wasn't in the clear yet because he couldn't completely stop. He braced himself for impact as the huge suit careened into the heart of the city and smashed into the ground, sliding several hundred feet before stopping.   
"What just happened" Cyalr said aloud.  
Checking his coordinates, he found his suit was in the middle of the city, and badly damaged. He then noticed that he had control of his arms again, and the mysterious voice had gone. He unsnapped the restraints, and dropped to the front view screen. Grabbing a machine gun, he hit the release button, the hatch opened, and Cylar dropped out to the street. He pulled up the machine gun, loaded it, and held it at firing position. By this time, a Leo suit had approached Cylar and the crashed suit. Stepping out from under the fallen Tallgeese, Cylar motioned to the Leo suit.  
"Are you all right sir?" the Leo pilot broadcast out of his speakers.  
"I'm fine soldier" Cylar answered repugnantly.  
Standing up, he brushed off his uniform and let the gun drop to his side. He turned back to the Tallgeese, and cursed under his breath.  



End file.
